Llama Socks
by The True Wild Fire
Summary: Lovina and Feliciana Vargas move to South Carolina from Italy in the middle of their freshman year. It turns into chaos as relationships start to form, which is accompanied by jealousy. First in Socks of Love and War series. Possible Spamano, possible Prumano (because it's awesome), GerIta hints, and other pairings. Rated T for our beautifully Lovi and her honeyed words. Genderbent
1. First Day of Chaos Part One

**Hallo my flickering flames! For those of you who know nothing about me, check out my bio if I have it up. But I have a question. Have you ever had that moment where some guy you've never even seen before asks you for your number? I just stopped, gave him a dirty look and pushed past him before going up stairs to class. He wasn't all that cute or handsome either. You know how we all dream some handsome guy is just going to stop you in the halls and ask you. Yeah, I never want that to happen again. The school is basically my school with a different name and all the teachers are based off of my teachers. So the title really doesn't have anything to do with the story, I was just staring at my socks one day and thought it would be a good idea for a story. Chapters may not be long and I'll try to post before midnight, eastern time, on Wednesdays. I may not stick to that schedule though. This is my first story in Socks of Love and War (SLW) series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters that aren't listed as OCs on my bio.**

Lovina sat quietly, dreading going to her new school. Her new school, Ridgecrest High School, which wasn't really in a town, but on the outskirts of Columbia and Blythewood, South Carolina.

Her address though, said she was a resident of Blythewood, a small town with a population of two thousand. She moved here in the middle of the first semester of her freshman year. She looked over her schedule again. Math for two periods, geography and english for one, then lunch, after that she had study hall and orchestra, and for the last two periods she had mythology. The only problem is, she had no clue where her classes were.

Nonno told her that there was one person assigned to show her to her classes before lunch and another person assigned to take her to her classes after lunch. She groaned and banged her head against her desk. She had been given both of their names, before lunch, Antonio Carriedo and after lunch, Gilbert Beilschmidt. She looked at the clock and frowned. She was already ready and had two hours before school started. School started at 8:35 am, except on Wednesday when it started at 9:30 am.

She decided she would at least look nice on the first day (excluding the fact her jacket was beyond saving) before she just got lazy. She had put on a tomato red tanktop, a rather beat up and stained, white jacket, black jeans, and designer boots. They had just moved from Rome, Italy where it would still be rather warm this time of year. Instead it was thirty degrees in the middle of November. She woke up Feliciana and Nonno before making breakfast.

She cut up a tomato before throwing it into the mix of eggs, bacon, sausage and bell peppers. Lovina turned towards the fruit bowl and removed their brand new blender from the cupboard. She threw strawberries, bananas, and ice into the blender and watched as it mixed.

"Ve~ Lovi!~ You made breakfast!" She felt ready to throttle her sister when she was pulled into a hug (more like tackled).

"Get off of me Feli, stop being an idiot!" Lovina snapped at Feliciana as she backed away with wide eyes. Normally she would have cussed anyone else out, but Feli would start crying and then Nonno would start asking her questions and it would be annoying. She sighed and fixed three plates and made a cup of coffee for Nonno. She poured two cups of orange juice for Feli and herself before setting the table. Nonno had come out and started drinking his coffee by the time everyone had sat down.

Lovina ate in silence, claiming she was too busy eating to talk. Feliciana and Nonno chatted away cheerfully and Lovina started washing the empty dishes. After the dishes were clean, she poured the strawberry banana smoothie she had made earlier in a cup. She packed the leftover chicken parmesan and pasta they had the night before for their lunches. She topped it off with strawberry cheesecake.

Maybe she was going a little overboard, she didn't care. She sighed, Nonno was forcing them to use English at home to get more used to the language. Lovina could speak English fairly fluently, but not perfectly. Her tutor in Italy refused to teach her how to cuss in English. She knew enough to speak in a conversation, but she would switch back and forth while talking.

"Feliciana, hurry up idiota, we're going to be late for school." Lovina handed Feli her lunch as they headed out. They were both suppose to meet their guides for before lunch. The school became visible in the distance as they got closer.

"Ve~ Lovi, do you think we'll make lots of new friends? And then they can come over and we can make delicious food for everyone and it will make everyone happy!~" Lovina sighed. She never made friends, it was always Feli who'd made friends and bring them over. Lovina honestly hated having Feliciana's friends come over because she'd end up being the one cooking.

By now the twins were entering the school, when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Hola! You are the Vargas girls, sí?"

"Chigi! Let go of me, bastardo! But yes, I am Lovina and that is Feliciana." Lovina yelped as she pushed the strange Spaniard off of her before answering his question. She sent the Spaniard one of the worst glares she could muster up.

"I'm Antonio Carriedo and over there is Ludwig Beilschmidt." He motioned towards a very tall, large, muscular guy. "I'll be showing you around and Luddy over there will be showing your sister around."

"Lovi, isn't this mondiale (wonderful)?" Lovina turned and glared at her sister as she made the exclamation.

"I think you used that uh... sbagliato (wrong) with English." The correct word slipped her mind completely, feeling slightly hypocritical, but it wasn't like she cared.

"Um, I hate to interupt, but classes are about to start soon." So the tall blond can speak. _He had an accent, German I think_. Lovina frowned, she didn't want any potato bastards to grope Feli or steal her innocence.

"Fine. Okay bastardo, where's my class?" Lovina glared at the idiot in front of her.

"Well, Lovi, so you're a year ahead in math? I'm a year behind in math and two years behind in English and Social Studies. I'm 16, by the way and I'm guessing you are 14? I guess we have all the same classes before lunch. I think this will be f-" He stopped rambling on as the bell rang.

"Oi, bastard don't call me Lovi and I don't care whether you're in my class or not. Just hurry up and get me to our class." She sent the older guy a glare. He smiled brightly and grabbed her hand. From there he started running.

"Hey-hey, bastardo! What do-what do you think you're doing?! Antonio, stop!" She felt her cheeks heat up as she yelled at him.

He turned and smiled at her brightly. "You look like a tomato, Lovi. And please, call me Toni." He laughed as her blush grew deeper.

"Dio accedenti, let go of me!" She yanked her hand away as they entered the classroom. She studied the room. There were wolves everywhere, they were the Ridgecrest Wolves, after all. There was no teacher in the room yet and the bell had already rung.

"Come sit with me, Lovi!" Toni didn't give her much of a choice as she dragged her to the back of the room. Most of the tables only sat two people, but the one in the very back corner had four desks. There were two other guys around Toni's age already sitting there, but still one seat empty. She was more or less forced into that seat.

"Okay, has Lovina Vargas arrived yet?" Lovina watched as a heavily pregnant woman entered the room.

"Sí, Mrs. Henry, she's sitting back here with me!" The teacher nodded at Antonio and motioned for Lovina to come up. In response she sighed and reluctantly walked towards the front of the room.

"Now introduce yourself to the class and we can get started. Just tell them you're name, age, and where you lived before this. You can also tell us who you live with." Mrs. Henry told Lovina before rolling her chair to her computer.

"Um, I'm Lovina Vargas, I'm 14 years old, and I came here from Rome, Italy. I live with my Nonno and twin sister." Lovina shuffled nervously as she spoke and sat down as soon as she finished.

After Lovina had sat down, Mrs. Henry started going over what the class was doing that day, which she didn't follow very well. Something about trigonometry? Lovina got bored fairly quickly and started drawing on her notes, not even noticing the teacher had left to go to the bathroom. "Lovi, this is Gilbert and Francis."

Lovina was startled out of her thoughts when Toni introduced her to the weird albino and the creepy blond. The first name sounded rather familiar... "Are you Gilbert Beilschmidt? The one who is suppose to show me around after lunch? Are you related to that potato bastard who is showing my sorella around?"

The albino looked confused at first, but then a smirk played across his face. "Ja, ja, and ja, he's mein awesome kleiner bruder. I'm sure you can't wait until after lunch, schön, I'm not one for going to unawesome classes though. Don't worry, I won't leave you behind while I skip. You said Lovi, eh Tonio?"

She turned beet red when he winked at her. "Lovi, you look like a tomato again~"

Lovina just wished that the two hours of geometry were over already as she smacked her head on the desk. She ignored the people who were giving her strange glances. She was grateful when the bell rang, then realized, class was only half way over. Lovina was almost happy when the teacher told them to start on their homework. So that is how she spent the last part of her class.

Lovina started putting her stuff in the tomato print bag Nonno bought her, when I felt a finger poke me. "Lovi, I didn't know you liked tomatoes!"

The Italian snorted at Antonio. "There's a lot you don't know about me, bastardo. For example, only my sorella is allowed to call me Lovi. I even get mad at Nonno when he calls me Lovi. I don't appreciate being called a tomato, even if they are the best fruit in existence. And if it wasn't as fucking cold out I'd being wearing something much nicer than..." She paused to look down at her outfit. "This."

"But Lovi, I think you look so cute~" She blushed and just as she was about to yell at him the bell rang. "Let's go!"

The Spaniard grabbed her hand once again and proceeded to drag her down the stairs, all while ignoring her cries of protest. They hadn't walked very far when they entered a room with one wall covered in a map. "Wow, that is one huge ass map."

"Lovi, don't curse! It's not nice!" Antonio looked like he was in a panic when she said that. Lovina started laughing, but it was more like a series of snorts...

"So we have a new student, Lovina right? Welcome Lovina to our humble place of learning! I am Mr. Dixon, your geography teacher. You can sit in the empty seat by Marie." He paused for a second before looking towards the back. Lovina noticed a girl focused on her Chromebook, that had been assigned by the school. There was an empty seat right next to her. "Marie, raise your hand."

The girl, apparently Marie, stuck her arm straight up in one lazy motion before putting it back down. Lovina walked back and sat between her and guy who was too busy chatting away to someone else he didn't even bother to notice her. Lovina was fairly grateful no one had attempted to talk to her.

"Hey Chris!" She didn't jump at that! No, not at all. Why would she be scared of someone she'd never talked to before. Apparently Marie yelled at the guy on the other side of Lovina. Marie gave the Italian a dirty look before slipping between her desk and the one in front of her. The rude bitch started talking to the Asain with the scarf.

Lovina of course wanted to strangle Marie, but the bell rang before she could. Marie sat down without looking at Lovina again. Only mere seconds after the bell rang she yawned, slowly starting to slip into sleep. "I'm so sorry I'm late Mr. Dixon, the bloody frog tripped me and I fell down the stairs again. This bloody idiot did nothing to help."

This knocked her out of her stupor as she jumped up to see two blonds. A guy and a girl had walked into the room. The girl was very short and had...caterpillars on her face? Were those suppose to be eyebrows? The guy was much taller and wore glasses and a cocky grin on his face. Mr. Dixon smiled before talking to them. "Don't worry about it Alice, I know you wouldn't be late on purpose. Now you and Alfred go sit down. I'll have your extra quiz ready by lunch, so don't forget to come by to take it."

The girl, Alice apparently, looked quite happy about it, while Alfred just stood there in shock. "Close your mouth, git, and hurry up before we lose the extra credit chance on the next test."

We watched through the announcements, Lovina not sure what she was suppose to do during the Pledge of Allegiance, and answered some Densa questions. There are three tomatoes, you take two. How many tomatoes do you have left? What two numbers make eight? (PM me the answers or leave your review, first person to get both has their OC become a regular in some of my stories if they want or they can request a story.)

The concept of human geography was fairly easy. Lovina, however was having problem with some of the words. She wasn't an English-Italian dictionary dammit! Just as she thought she was starting to get the hang of using an English-Italian dictionary, she had a piece of paper passed to her by Marie. Marie snickered as she gave the Italian the folded piece of paper.

Lovina unfolded it, curiously and felt like banging her head on her desk as she looked at what was on it. There was a picture of a turtle and above it the words said 'Señor Tortuga'. At the bottom of the page it said, "Isn't Señor Tortuga cute like you, Lovi?"

Lovina scowled at it before folding it back up and putting it in her pocket. Lovina was now well aware that Marie was staring at her, but it was fine since Lovina had take the time to study her. Marie was wearing slippers, ripped blue jeans, dark green/brown glasses, and a Gatlinburg sweatshirt. The girl had no fashion sense.

Lovina sighed as the bell rang. Antonio was waiting for her beside the door. He smiled brightly as he, once again, started to drag her down the hall. She had a feeling this would start to become normal. As she entered the room behind him, she started noticing something strange. "Is this the Spanish room?"

She looked around as Antonio smiled. There was a Spanish flag hanging on the wall, posters with Spanish writing on them. "Sí Lovi."

"But aren't we in here to take English?" Did someone trick her into taking Spanish? This would not settle well with her at all. Though after Antonio repeated his answer from before, she relaxed slightly.

"Okay class, please get your novels out. Hello Miss Vargas, I am Mr. Bryant. You can share with Mister Carriedo for now. Mister Carriedo please catch her up." Mr. Bryant said quickly before talking to the class about symbolism. Toni got out a copy of Lord of the Flies and they managed to read one and a half chapters before the bell rang for lunch.

"Come on Lovi! You can come sit with us!"

**And there we end it! So what did you think of the first chapter? I'm sorry English class wasn't as long as the first two, but it was one in the morning and I was tired. All of the OCs are based off of real people, check out my bio if you want a list of them. We will pick up at lunch and don't forget to answer the Densa questions! I will have these opportunities pop up at random times, so basically whenever my geography teacher gives us Densa questions. You only have one chance to answer each question so think carefully and here they are again: **There are three tomatoes, you take two. How many tomatoes do you have left? What two numbers make eight? **If no one gets the answers within three weeks I will give them to you. Guests can not qualify for this just because I need to be able to PM you. I know it isn't Wednesday, but I finished writing today and didn't feel like waiting... So I will see you in the next chapter!**


	2. First Day of Chaos Part Two

**Hallo my flickering flames! Do not worry, the more I write the shorter the author notes will get. So here is my second chapter right on time, but I'm not sure if my third will be. I am going camping over Thanksgiving break, so I won't have internet to write because I do largely rely on it when I do write. Don't forget about the Densa questions, you still have two more weeks to give me answers. By the way in Spanish this is how yes is spelled: sí, but in Italy: si. See the difference -wink wink-. Thank you to AoNoShi, Kira-Vantas, , and randomobsession123 for following my story and STARFIRE67 for favoriting my story, you made my day. Just a warning, Lovina is a little OOC in this chapter. Get ready for a whole lot of new characters. Also I forgot to tell you this started Friday, November 21.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters that aren't listed as OCs on my bio.**

* * *

><p>Important info in Author's Note!- Lovina was forcefully pulled up the stairs and sat in a chair. She looked at the slightly surprised faces around her. She recognized Gilbert, Francis, Alfred, Alice, Ludwig, Feliciana, and (much to her displeasure) Marie. There was a girl with platinum blond hair sitting slightly farther away from the others, a very tall and large guy with the same colored hair, a Chinese girl with her hair up in two buns who was scooting away from another Asian who was calling 'Aniki', a Japanese boy with no expression, another Asian girl with long black hair who was sitting besides the Japanese boy, and a boy with fairly long hair and violet eyes who was talking quietly to Marie.<p>

"This is Lovi!" She stopped studying the faces as Antonio proclaimed this.

"I told you to call me Lovina, bastard!" She snapped and then became quiet as she noticed all eyes were on her. After a couple moments of silence they all started introducing themselves. The girl with platinum blond hair was Natalya (her brother Ivan told me this), the large guy was Ivan, the Chinese girl was Chun Yan, the guy calling her 'Aniki' was Im Yong Soon, the Japanese guy was Kiku, the girl beside him was Xiao Mei, and the quiet boy was Matthew.

"So Lovina, you came from Italy, da?" Lovina started shaking as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Don't look in his eyes, don't look in his eyes.

"S-si." She pulled out her meal, first the smoothie, then the parmesan. The chicken parmesan was still hot after being kept in a thermos for a while. She listened to the different conversations around her as she ate. Meanwhile Feli had just pulled out her cheesecake.

"You bring cheesecake to school?" The shocked question came from Ludwig, she also got a couple surprised glances from the rest of the group. Though some were too busy eating to even notice, like Alfred who was eating a hamburger and simultaneously trying to get a conversation out of Natalya who glared daggers at him.

"Si, sorella makes it! She makes everything delicious and then packs our lunches, like Mamma used to!~ Right sorella?" Lovina shrugged at what her sister was saying. Yeah she made everything, she loved to help Mamma in the kitchen when she was little.

"So Lovina you cook and it sounds much better than Ally's food." -"My food tastes fine you git! And don't call me Ally!"- "Mind if we come over to try some?" Alfred asked with a wink.

Lovina looked at him blankly as she pulled her cheesecake out without even looking at her bag it was in. "There is no way in hell I am cooking for all of you, it's bad enough Feli and Nonno don't help out and I already feel like I'm cooking for an army."

Gilbert, who was eating wurst and potatoes, attempted to swipe a bite of cheesecake with his fork. Let's just say it is not fun for an angry Italian girl to take your fork and stab you with it. Francis shook his head at Gilbert. "Gil, that is not the way to get food from a lady! Have I taught you nothing? First you must seduce them."

Lovina panicked at the last part because Francis suddenly had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. She quickly stood up and ended up tripping backwards. She found herself on Ivan's lap. "Hello Lovi, you would like some borscht, da?"

"Chigi!" Lovina quickly got up and hid behind her sorella. By now she had forgotten all about her cheesecake which had been swiped by Marie.

"So no borscht?" Lovina felt relieved when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"Come on, schön. Let's go to study hall." She followed Gilbert down the stairs as they pushed their way through the crowd and into the cafeteria. She felt a hand grab her breast and then it pushed her backwards. Luckily for her, she fell into something soft with large hands that lightly put her back on her feet. Unluckily for her, it was Ivan. "Chigi!"

She laughed as she latched herself onto Gilbert and he let out a nervous laugh as he looked back at Ivan. They both watched as he grabbed the guy who pushed her by the collar. "You will not hurt my friends, da? You should go apologise to the babochka, comrade."

"Y-yes Mister..." Lovina almost felt sorry for the guy as Ivan held him off the floor. But he did molest her, so she just grinned.

"You shall call me Koshmar. Because I am yours." The guy just looked confused and Ivan sighed. "It means nightmare."

"Yes Mis-Mister Koshmar! I'm very sorry...um, lady." He scramble off as soon as Ivan dropped him.

"Are you okay babochka? He was very rude, da?" Lovina looked up at Ivan with a smirk. She could get used to having a friend like this.

"I'm fine, grazie Ivan. What does babochka mean? You know I like you, you're a great bodyguard and protector and whatnot. Since you gave me a nickname I guess I'll give you one..." Lovina stopped to think for one that would suit him in Italian while Gilbert just stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Orsacchiotto! That is what I will call you."

"How about we try to figure out what our own nicknames mean, da? Winner is the first one to correctly get the meaning, loser has to buy them a sunflower. No asking each other's siblings either." Ivan smiled, holding his hand out and Lovina shook it as Gilbert just watched, not believing what just happened.

"You have a deal, Orsacchiotto. Okay second potato bastard let's go sit down before the bell rings." Gilbert stood in one spot for a second before leading Lovina to where he normally sits.

"So, Tonio said to call you Lovi... What about Lov? You don't have to call me Gilbert, I'm just Gil. The awesome Gil!" Gilbert said the last sentence louder than the rest, Mr. Graham giving him a look. "So, you um... gave Ivan a nickname?"

"Got a problem with that, fastidio?" He slightly tipped his head to one side, reminding Lovina of the dog her and Feli had before they moved from Italy. She stared at Gilbert for a couple of moments before speaking. "You remind me of Tesoro. So, you sit here all alone?"

"Who's Tesoro. Nah, mein slightly awesome friend, Lizzie, and unawesome cousin, Roddy, sit here too. Whenever it is just Lizzie here she doesn't stop talking about him." Lovina yawned and opened her chromebook. She looked around at the people, only seeing two she knew. Ivan was sitting all alone and Marie was talking animatedly to two other people.

"Tesoro is our Neapolitan Mastiff, she is my baby. We also have a Volpino Italiano named Pasta, she was Feli's, and Nonno had a Sicilian shepherd name Fortunato because she had almost died after being hit by a car. They come over from Italy in a couple of days and my Nonno bought a dog for hunting too." Gilbert listened intently as Lovina talked fondly about her dogs. He never had thought she would be an animal person.

Lovina scowled at the way Gil smiled at her. This wasn't like her at all. She was talking so freely to him. Why dammit? "What's up with that dorky grin, bastardo?"

"Nothing, Lov, just wondering something. Why did you move here anyways?" He smirked at her scowl. Lovina wondered if Orsacchiotto would do her a favor and rip it off.

"Nonno got a job at this school. I don't remember what, but it had something to do with the former principle being fired." She just shrugged it off as Gilbert looked at her in horror.

"So-so, he's Mr. Vargas, the new principle? Vater is VP, but that means... Um, how exactly does your nonno act?" Lovina just looked up as she thought about an answer.

"Let's see. He's very boisterous like Feli, but also gets very angry. He likes to flirt with women and he got fired from his last job for having an affair with seven of the teachers, I think. He talks and laughs a lot and gets quite annoying. I'm the most mature one in my family other than Nonna, but she lives in Greece. Why?" Gilbert looked like he was about to die. "Gil?"

"I don't want Vater to be grumpier than usual when comes home..."

"That's the only reason why, bastard?!"

After Lovina had taken a short nap, Gilbert shook her awake. "Wakey, wakey. It's almost time for Mr. C's class."

"Mr. C?..." Lovina mumbled before trying to go back to sleep.

"Nein, Mr. Chandler's orchestra class is next."

"Fuck! I forgot my instrument!" Lovina jumped up quickly, panicking. How could she have forgotten her instrument? She had everything, but her viola.

Suddenly a loud beep came as the intercom came on. "Lovi~ My sweet little nipote~ Be the wonderful little principessa you are and come to my office!~ I have something you forgot at home!"

Lovina instantly paled and Gilbert started snickering at her. "Oh and Dr. Beilschmidt wants to see Gilbert too. Something about an explosion in the chemistry room earlier this week when he left for a meeting?"

Soon they were both walking through the hallways, Lovina's cheeks were tinted pink from the very embarassing announcement that the whole school heard. Gilbert, on the other hand, was so pale he was almost transparent, looking as if he would pass at any moment. Lovina finally broke the silence with a question as they stood outside the office. "Gil, he can't be that bad can he?"

She wished she had never asked that question as a man who looked exactly like Ludwig, just with longer hair, opened the door and stared down at them with ice blue eyes. Lovina nervously shuffled behind Gilbert as he spoke. "Hallo, Vati! Nice day for a chat, right? We could even take Luddy and the dogs and go to the lake!"

"Sit, both of you." Gilbert obediently sat while Lovina panicked.

"But-but, sir, I'm just here to see my Nonno!" She let out a small squeak as his icy gaze turned on her. She quickly sat down. "I-I mean ye-yes sir!"

"Now Gilbert, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring any explosives to the chemistry lab? You are retaking it next year if the school has to be evacuated one more time because of your small 'experiments'. You will learn the values of patience and obedience like your younger brother..." And this went on for another ten minutes. Lovina had fallen asleep half way through Dr. Beilschmidt's lecture and was given 2 hours of detention along with Gilbert, who got it for not waking her up immediately. So, we had another fifteen minute lecture about the importance of staying awake during school.

"Um, Dr. Beilschmidt, where is Nonno?" Lovina asked after a couple minutes of awkward silent minutes. Gilbert's father opened the door where Mr. Roma was snoring on his desk.

Lovina finally got her viola and they headed down to the orchestra room, over halfway through class without late passes. Let's just say they got another two hours of detention and Lovina was ready to strangle Gilbert. Chamber orchestra, it had only the best players in the school. There wasn't very many of them, but Lovina had met all, but two. Playing violin was Chris, Gilbert, Natalya, Francis, and apparently Gilbert's cousin. Lovina, Marie, and Matthew played viola. On the cello were Ivan and Chun Yan. And finally the bass player was Bella.

Bella was a small girl whose family moved from Belgium the year before she was born. She had small hands and always smiled, kind of reminding her of Antonio. Lovina crossed her legs and plucked at the strings aimlessly while Mr. C went over Bella's fingerings on It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year.

"Okay, now everyone together." They all readied our instruments for playing as Mr. C gave us the tempo. Playing the viola was probably one of the most natural things for Lovina. It was one of the few things that she was better at than Feliciana. A smile grew on her face as she played the sweet melody, but her face formed a scowl as soon as it was over "Thank you very much, binders!"

At first Lovina looked and felt confused until she noticed everyone else was packing up. She put her instrument on the shelf, where everyone else's was. She was studying the painted wood in the shape of violins that were hanging on the wall. "Privet, Babochka. You played well. You like those? The orchestra designs and paints most of them, but not all. You would like to buy one, da?"

She shook her head while still looking at them. "I don't rea-"

The bell cut her off. "I will see you tomorrow, da?" Ivan said with a smile before leaving.

"Come on Lov, Dr. Tanner's is pretty far away." After walking through the crowded atrium, pushing their way up the stairs, and panicking at the hall which was quickly thinning, they were in the classroom.

"Ah, Gilbert and Lovina, welcome! Come and feel free to sit down! Lovina is new in this class, let's see... Ah! Why don't you sit behind Heracles." Dr. Tanner talked, signalling towards an empty seat in the back and guess who was sitting not to far from her. None other, than Marie.

She sat, boredly behind Heracles while Dr. Tanner talked about the cause of the Trojan War. It wasn't very exciting, Paris capturing Helen and managing to anger all of Greece. From Lovina's experience in Greece, the Greeks were fairly easy to anger. Just say, "You're an idiot." and poof, suddenly their whole family is after you.

"Dr. T, can I go use the restroom?" Lovina looked at a short guy with curly hair in the front of the room. His skin was tanned and hair dark.

"Well, Devon, the aegis is too tired today. Maybe he will be well-rested tomorrow, losing a leg took a lot out of him." Dr. Tanner paused as the bell rang. "Well we are going to now become Greeks and Trojans. Maggie, how about you come up and be our scribe on the white board and Kurt can make a google doc to list names."

Maggie went up to the board and called on people to choose which side. Everyone laughed at the points where Dr. Tanner forced some to go to a different time, like how he wouldn't let Daniel and Baker be on the same team. In the end nine girls were on the Greek side and two girls on the Trojans. It just so happened Lovina and Marie were the two girls on the Trojan side. After sides had been chosen they had ten minutes left of class. And yes it took that long.

Gilbert had come over to her seat and started to talk to her, while Lovina ignored him. She instead stared at the back of the head of the the person in front of her. She believed his name was John. Lovina watched as everyone started grabbing their stuff as counted down from five.

"...three, two, one." The bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>And I leave it at that! So, John is based off of a real person who always counts down at the end of class and the bell rings right when he gets to one. One of my friends in there insists that he is a witch. Next chapter will be that weekend, so be prepared for mein awesomeness to return to you in a chapter that may be longer than my previous two! Also tell me who should win the foreign nicknames, Lovina or Ivan. I would put up a poll, but I have a feeling<strong> **no one would go to it.**


	3. A Nice Meal and Rain

**Hallo my flickering flames! Welcome back to an almost slightly late chapter of Llama Socks (just be glad I don't procrastinate on a regular basis), I almost didn't finish this chapter today and I wouldn't have it I kept my promise. Though it is not a school day for my wonderful characters in the magical world of Blythewood, there will still be an introduction or two. Don't forget to follow or favorite. Thanks to little Miss punk rocker and randomobsession123 for favoriting and following! Next chapter will have answers to the Densa questions and possible winner. I was abandoned at study hall while I was writing it... Sadcat decided to skip and Boxi left in the middle of class. Einsamkeit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters that aren't listed as OCs on my bio. I also don't own Nemo.**

* * *

><p>Apparently when Nonno said a couple of days he meant the next day at two in the morning. Lovina lay on the couch using Tesoro as a pillow. It was early in the morning on Saturday and she lay with the side of her face in the warm, freshly shampooed fur. Tesoro lifted her large head and affectionately licked the face of the tired Italian.<p>

Lovina ran her hand across the chest of the droopy-faced, gentle giant. The large, dark furred dog started to softly growl, staring at the door before the knock came. Then the house blew up. Not literally, that'd be bad. Instead of literally blowing up, all three dogs started to bark at once.

She looked down at her outfit, a very short pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. She shrugged and opened the door to see Dr. Beilschmidt and his two sons. The two blonds were looking away, cheeks tinged pink at the sight of the scantily clad teenager while Gilbert smirked at her. Dr. Beilschmidt started talking hastily. "I am, uh, here to see you grandfather."

"Nonno! Your stupid Vice Principal decided to come here at..." Lovina stopped yelling to briefly check the time. "...fucking six in the morning!"

"Lovi, don't yell and watch your language!~" The poor girl sighed as her Nonno came downstairs in nothing but his boxers and hugged her. "Hello Alaric, what are you doing here so early? Come in, I'll go get dressed. Lovina go wake up Feli and tell her to get dressed. And call off your dog, she look likes she is about to kill Gilbert."

"Come on Tesoro, let's go free the bitches. And wake up the idiot..." Lovina dragged herself up the stairs, being nudged by the slow, stupid creature. Oh and Tesoro.

A couple of minutes later Nonno was letting their unannounced guests into the kitchen as Lovina fried skewers of Italian sausage, peppers, onions, and pineapple. "Nonno, we have some ciabatta left, do you want me to go buy some cheese while Feli finishes the skewers?"

"Sure Lovi, but you're not going to walk are you?" Lovina nodded, not really having much of a choice.

"The awesome me can take her!" Lovina glared at the loud albino and heard some thunking come from the living room area along with a yelp from Fortunato. She sighed and looked at the scene before her. Feliciana was laying on top of a struggling pile of fur.

"Idiota! You could have hurt her!" Lovina yelled shoving the now standing Feli down, which a white ball of fur narrowly avoided the falling girl.

"Ve! Sorella I'm sorry! No stop, it hurts! How come when someone else hurts me you get mad, but you hurt me?"

"I only get mad because it's my job to hurt you, I don't want other people stealing my job!"

"Girls, girls, why don't you both go finish colazione?"

"No! I need to go get cheese!"

"Sorella, let go of my hair!"

"Fine, go finish breakfast! Stay away from the potato bastard! Potato bastard number two, take me to buy cheese. Let's go!" Lovina stomped out the door, not even closing it.

"Um... so Vati, I guess I need the keys?" The normally cocky Gilbert stood there, looking at the door, confused. The exasperated man reluctantly handed over the keys to his car. Gilbert took them and left, closing the door after him.

Apparently Lovina didn't even wait for him and had already started walking, despite the fact it had just started raining.. "Hey, Lov, hop in. We can get there in less than three minutes. Here's a towel."

The Italian got in the car and took the towel. "Is there a reason you have a towel in here? "

"Vati keeps it in here because it's always good to have emergency supplies. Same reason he keeps five guns in the console and about fifteen knives littered around the car. By the way, watch your foot, there's an opened knife that looks like it's about to cut you." Lovina glared at the knife before picking it up.

"I wouldn't know why someone would want so many weapons in here. It's rather pointless. So are we almost there?" She asked, getting bored. She was also casually swinging the knife around as she talked with her hands.

"What if we got attacked and you had no weapons on you, you'd either have to know self defence or die. I'd rather have a weapon and be arrested for it than be killed. Speaking of being arrested for having weapons, I bring a gun and knife to school everyday." Gilbert said as if it was a normal thing to bring weapons to school illegally, while taking the knife away from the Italian.

"Remind me never to make you mad... Can I have that back?"

"No, we're here." They got out of the car and headed toward the entrance, while holding a towel over their heads. Gilbert folded the towel as Lovina picked up a basket, which he put it in after quite a lot of fussing from the other.

"Do you want slices or spreads? I prefer spreads, but it's whatever the guests want. Me and my friend from home, Marcello, used to out to the marketplace and buy as much as we could with the money Nonno gave us. We loved to go and buy fresh loaves of bread and soft mascarpone cheese and eat it in the marketplace with Signorina Rizzo, the baker's sister." Lovina talked more about Italy and the marketplace as she decided to ignore Gilbert's cheese decision and got mascarpone, ricotta, Parmigiano-Reggiano, and Parmesan cheese. And lot's of it, plus a couple of other things including pretty expensive chocolate.

"Grazie for paying, I can't believe I forgot my wallet. Don't ask me to pay you back though, potato bastard number two, I don't do that." Gilbert wilted as he looked at his wallet, which had been slightly depleted. "Oh look, my wallet was in my purse. I forgot I put it in there."

"_Piyo~_"

"What the fuck was that?!" Lovina looked around, trying to find the source of the strange sound, while still in the store. Gilbert shrugged, unfolding the towel, and saw a small yellow chick on the ground.

"He's so cute!" Gilbert dropped the towel on the ground -"What the fuck?! The floor is dirty you idioto!"- and picked up a small, yellow chick.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Lovina had all the bags dumped on her and was now struggling to pick up the towel.

"Because he is awesome, so he's a boy. Only awesome things a boys." Gilbert "explained", completely ignoring Lovina's glare and silent muttering in Italian.

"_Piyo piyo~_"

"I shall call him Gilbird, and he shall be mine. He shall be my Gilbird." Gilbert affectionately rubbed the chick against his cheek and set it in his hair.

"_Piyo~_"

"Isn't it Squishy? I've only watched the movie in Italian, but I'm fairly sure it didn't change. What was it called again... Finding, um Nobody? Nonno told me that is what Nemo means, because it is Latin." Lovina talked to herself distractedly, still being ignored by a certain German. "Oi, potato bastard! Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry Lov. Let's go back to your house." Gilbert took the towel from Lovina, threw it over her head and ran. After taking some bags of course, he had to be slightly nice.

"Gilbert! Come back here!" She yanked the towel off her head and ran after him, rather quickly, with a smirk on her face. She caught up to him and then tripped into a puddle because she happened to put on heels that day. "Ow..."

"Are you alright Lov?" Gilbert gave her his hand, which was taken and pulled downwards, causing him to faceplant on asphalt. A cheep of protest came from Gilbird (or Squishy). "I just asked if you were okay..."

"I broke my heel... Great that was my favorite pair. You jerk, you have to pay to replace them." She glared at the grinning albino.

"How much did they cost?"

"Around two grand."

Gilbert started shaking as he glanced down at his poor wallet with wide eyes. "H-how could you afford something that cost so much..."

"We were poor until we started living with Nonno. Now we're in kind of a dump, Nonno says I can't have over seven thousand dollars worth of stuff shipped from Italy at one time for now. I have to wait a week before I can get what I really want." Gilbert looked at the Italian with wide eyes.

"So much money... Are-are you royalty?" Lovina looked at him like he had grown a second, third, and fourth head.

"Nah, Nonno just had a...uh, fairly well paying job. His coworkers were almost like family. Except a whole lot um, shadier." Lovina explained without revealing as much information as she could.

"Oh, okay let's go." They got into the extremely safe car, where Lovina found another knife which also had to be taken from her and went back with the cheese, chocolate, beef, pork, and a turkey because she had read something about how good turkey was (I'm craving turkey right now...).

They talked all the way back to Lovina's house, which wasn't too far away. Once they got back they put the groceries in the kitchen and Lovina quickly changed. She went downstairs and they all sat to eat.

The three Italians all bowed their heads as Nonno started speaking, the guests quickly following this. "Benedici Signore noi e il cibo che stiamo per prendere, fà che non manchi mai a nessuno in nessuna parte del mondo, specialmente ai bambini. Amen. Lovi, give everyone a plate. Feli, go get coffee for our guests, except Ludwig."

"Si Nonno! Ve~" Feliciana jumped up and started making coffee and pouring milk, while Lovina plated the food and put the different cheeses on a platter with the loaf of ciabatta. The girls did all of this without questioning their grandfather, groaning, or complaining. Ludwig looked down at his cup of milk disappointedly, wishing he had a cup of coffee too.

The twins sat down and started eating their skewers, while Gilbert faked a smile as he choked down some peppers and onions on his skewer and Ludwig still stared at his milk while he ate.

Alaric frowned at the cheese, not really knowing which one to take. He eventually just picked parmesan. They all finished (except Ludwig who hadn't finished his milk yet) and Nonno turned to Alaric. "Let's go to my office, you four can do whatever. Lovina, you will need to start pranzo soon."

"Si, Nonno. I will fix pranzo as soon as possible. Do you want an antipasti today or no?" Lovina looked at her nonno as he started to walk down the hallway.

"How about grilled eggplant." With that the two adults walked off.

"Okay, you will all help me. We will make grilled eggplant, gnocchi, roasted lamb, and we have a macedonian fruit salad in the fridge. All the recipes are in the open cookbook on the center counter, potato bastards, go find the ingredients. Feliciana, go cut up the eggplant. I will start on the gnocchi once the eggplant has been started, but I will go ahead and start the grill." Lovina started to heat up the miniature grill as Feli washed and cut the eggplant. They put the eggplant on the grill after basting one side with seasoning. "Okay potatoes, you need to peel three pounds of potatoes!"

Lovina stood over the two Germans -"Ve! Lovi get off the chair you're going to fall!"- with a tool to peel the potatoes with. She had a hand on her hip and the peeler in the air. Gilbert looked at the strange sight before him. "Are you okay, Lov?"

A strangely evil smirk appeared on her face. "Of course I'm fine, I'm cooking. How can I not be fine when I'm cooking? So which one of you will peel potatoes? The other will help me once the potatoes are done being peeled. Once you finish peeling them, boil them. Got that bastards?"

"Luddy can do the hard work and peel potatoes, right Luddy!" Gilbert exclaimed, not really asking.

"Ja, I guess so." The younger potato reluctantly took the peeler thingy majiggy and started taking the skin off of the starch.

"And now we get to wait about an hour for the potatoes to be peeled and boiled and we get to do the fun part." Lovina had a small smirk across her face as she stretched out on the couch and was joined by Tesoro.

"Won't the eggplant get cold?" Gilbert looked at the younger girl confused.

"I like it better served cold." Lovina said before positioning herself to where Tesoro made the perfect pillow. "It's not as bad as you might think..."

* * *

><p>Lovina stretched and yawned before the smell hit her nose. "Ve~ The lamb looks good, Gilbert, I bet it will be delicious. Ludwig, are the gnocchi ready for the sauce? I made some fresh marinara sauce, now we just have to wake sorella!"<p>

"Eh, Feli? What time is it?" The older of the twins got up and walked into the kitchen to see the lunch she had been prepared to make with little to no help, was completed. Her look was of pure shock. "F-Feliciana..."

"Ve!~ Sorella, you're awake! We cooked this while you were asleep. I'll go get Nonno!~" And with that she was off, leaving her older sister to frown and take a bite of everything -"I need to make sure it's not poisoned or ruined knowing how stupid sorella is, she probably screwed everything up without my help!"-.

Nonno came down the hall with a great big smile. "Are we ready to eat? Let's gather around the table. Grab the hand of the person next to you."

Lovina scowled as she reluctantly grabbed Gilbert and Nonno's hands, while Feliciana had Nonno and Ludwigs hands. Alaric was between the two boys. "Benedici Signore noi e il cibo che stiamo per prendere, fà che non manchi mai a nessuno in nessuna parte del mondo, specialmente ai bambini. Amen. Girls."

"Okay!~ So tea, cola, aranciata, chinotto, or water?" Feliciana took orders on everyone's drinks while Lovina plated the food, at last putting the fruit in separate bowls. Everyone dug into the large meal. Gnocchi wasn't Lovina's favorite, but she had to admit it was the best gnocchi she ever had. Other than when she makes it of course.

"That was delicious. Thank you. Now that we have finished work, we will be leaving now. Auf wiedersehen." Alaric left with his sons following behind him.

Gilbert turned giving Lovina a wink. "Bis später."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't the whole weekend, I might do Sunday next chapter, I might not. I am however writing a new story that will be random one-shots from the SLW series, but it won't be updated regularly at all. It's just going to be random stuff that has nothing to do with the character(s) I'm focusing on in the current story I'm writing. So sitting in math with our stupid substitute. So, Mrs. Dodge will be joining us soon. That's all for now~<strong>


	4. I am So Sorry(please read, not end)

**Hallo my flickering flames and I am so sorry! I have been so busy so I'm going to be on hiatus until the holidays are over and I'm caught up on my schoolwork. I won't be updating this story again because I am rewriting Llama Socks and it will be published separately. I am so sorry for the inconvenience, but this is something that was bound to happen. I was originally going to discontinue Llama Socks, but I got new followers and started feeling guilty, so I will rewrite Llama Socks over the break and I will get back to you soon!**


End file.
